


Fool

by dualSupremacy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Decapitation, Gen, slight gore, sober!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualSupremacy/pseuds/dualSupremacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is my first work. Actually, it's a drabble. A drabble based or, rather, inspired of a song by PhemieC called "Fool" hence the name. Don't worry, I tried my best to make sure there are no lyrics from the song in it. Still, I give my respects to PhemieC, and a thank you for the inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work. Actually, it's a drabble. A drabble based or, rather, inspired of a song by PhemieC called "Fool" hence the name. Don't worry, I tried my best to make sure there are no lyrics from the song in it. Still, I give my respects to PhemieC, and a thank you for the inspiration.

So many days have passed since we’ve landed on this meteor. Possibly even sweeps. Who can really tell anymore?  
It’s the same thing every day. Wake up, troll some human kids, hassle each other, argue with past and future selves, and go back to sleep, of course with the occasional dueling.  
Gamzee was another matter though. He spent his day making pies, dancing around, managing a shitty pile of horn pile, and, his personal favorite task, rapping with his good bro. Tavros.  
This day was no different then any others. Or at least it seemed. Gamzee left his horn pile for a bit to go talk to Tavros, who was in the middle of doing whatever he was doing. Practicing his legwork, I guess. They didn’t talk about too much before they got into yet another rap battle, the best in paradox space. Gamzee then went back to his own place, since Tavros had to indulge in whatever Vriska was bitching about.  
Gamzee look a little worried when he transportalized away in such and angry rush. He had never seen him in such a state before. He normally kept his cool when it came to anger. He just became... upset. He normally went to someone else to talk to, especially when it had to do with Vriska. What did she do this time. Where is she anyways? Oh well, it’s none of your motherfucking business. You decide to just let them do their own thing.  
Hours passed. You can’t say how many for sure. But hours nonetheless. Tavbro still hasn’t come back, or Vriska either. Something happened. He just didn’t know what. You make sure that your husktop is capcalouged snuggly into your Sylladex, and you head out into the lab.  
~~  
The surface of the block was covered in gore. The hemospectrum decorated it beautifully. The aftermath of a bloody scene.   
There was an ominous circle of chairs in the middle of the room. A tall troll sat in one proudly, his eyes in a piercing glare, a bone chilling grin showing a set of sharp teeth, and three purple scars streaked across his painted face.  
From the proper angle, one might suggest all of the other chairs were empty. They were, in fact, occupied. The heads of friends rested peacefully on the metal seats. Each face had a different expression. The only sound that came from them was the soft drip, drip, drip of the falling blood. The horrifying troll gave each of them a mirthful smile. A gleeful laughter echoed around the room. Across from him laid a bull-horned head with it’s hair in a short, fluffy Mohawk.   
Gamzee’s laughter ceased when his eyes laid upon the severed head, a memory from earlier the same day flowed briefly through his rotted think pan. A memory of a rap battle, and many before them. The good times with a good bro.  
Gamzee stood, pushing the feeling of nostalgia out of his mind. He walked up to the head, touching a horn softly. He giggled slightly, enjoying the sight of the head in a puddle of chocolately brown blood. It made it look... delicious. He put his hands on the horns, and picked it up. He started spinning, dancing if you will, with it, singing a song that was simply the trolls name.  
“Tavros~ Tavros~” The head went up on every “Tav” and down on every “ros.” Gamzee spun until he was dizzy. When that time came, he just stood there, staring at the head, with a huge, malevolent grin on his face. Tavros was so helpless and dead. It was kind of cute in his eyes.   
The nostalgia started to creep back to Gamzee the longer he stared into to vacant eyes. His grin turned to a frown. Frustration filled him, making his hands tremble. The head fell in a fit of anger, landing on a floor with a soft plop. Grey hands formed fists, and an ear splitting shout bounced of the walls.  
“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MOTHERFUCKING DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING FOOL!”


End file.
